


Fighting for Love

by MrsHardyLand



Category: Brendan Conlon - Fandom, Fanfic - Fandom, Paddy, Tommy Conlon - Fandom, warrior - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHardyLand/pseuds/MrsHardyLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman in the male world of strife and a man trying to survive their ghosts.<br/>Mandy and Tommy, two wrestlers in search of love. </p><p>English is not my native language, so excuse me errors you find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pittsburgh is tooo hot

**1\. Pittsburgh is tooo hot**

\- Hey man, Tommy Riordan is back  
\- Really? When?  
\- Yesterday, he solved those problems with the army and by the way will keep fighting.  
\- And will he train here?  
\- I think so dude, Colt want him here.  
\- Speak of the devil...  
I could not stop listening to the conversation of these two guys next to me and not to notice him when he crossed the doorway ... Yes, I barely got Pittsburgh and already know who he is ... Wow, so much more beautiful than the tv and exudes masculinity ... I think I will have problems here. Best I continue my training, after all there isn’t the possibility of a guy like him to notice my presence.  
Damn, I can’t ... Mandy calm, I tell myself ... Summer in Pittsburgh is cruel, but surely I'm burning more than the sun to look at this man with these muscles shows in the white t-shirt, and those tattoos! I wish to touch every one of them. Ohh no, I tried to don’t look away but he saw me staring in his direction, ok, better get back to my workout.  
\- Who's the girl? I read his lips as he talks to a boy  
\- Mandy, trains muay thai here, is not to talk much, why?  
\- First time I see a girl here  
\- Yes and should be the only  
My God, what a shame ... I do not think he saw me looking at him ... will he be able to identify the desire of my face? I'm going home, I need a cold shower.  
My thoughts are taken by this man ... steel chest, biceps worked well, tattoos ... many ... and eyes ... drug oh, I can’t  know what color are those eyes, and a mouth hummmm. He is not a guy to talk too, went straight to his training after changing those few words with a colleague. Damn, now fall on me and I remember that he noticed my presence because I looked very much. Shame Mandy, I say to myself with disapproval.  
I follow my days coaching thoroughly after work and trying unsuccessfully not to notice that the man who insists on going through me all sweaty and sexy ... damn what's so sexy about a man sweaty and using a bandage? I think he should be the one.  
It's not easy being a girl among men, have to "fight" much to be respected... Mad Dog, always appears with his sexist jokes, but today ... he crossed the line ...


	2. Meeting

\- Hey Mad Dog do you want to solve your problem of sexism in the ring?  
\- HAHA, I do not hit women, girl  
\- Maybe it's not me who go catch here.  
I went into the cage and ...  
\- Hey, what the hell is going on here?  
Damn, is Tommy, and I feel a shiver take care of my body.  
\- Fighting with a girl? Do you want to take another beating Mad Dog?  
\- Hey, "Mr. fighter," I do not need you to defend me, what's wrong with him to fight me?  
\- Here is not the place for jokes, come out or I'll shoot you.  
\- Oh, then you think I'm kidding? I will not leave the ring  
Oops, he threw his backpack on the floor and this coming my way ... He is doing this, take me on his shoulders and strip me near the guys taking me to the parking of the gym  
\- Put me down Tommy Riordan.  
\- Ok  
\- Hey man, what do you think you're doing? I'm not here to joke  
\- You should not be around people like him.  
\- I thought you were different, but realize it is not, it does not take a girl seriously ..  
\- Ok  
He shrugs and goes on his way to the front door. Oh no, this will not stand, I'm behind him  
\- Hey Tommy, you're not talking much right? But at least let me introduce myself ... My name is Mandy Taylor and ... well, sorry, I understand what you were doing.  
He looks at me impassively  
\- Ok, Tommy Riordan ...  
Damn ... that guy is hard ... I can only pluck a few words ... I grab my backpack and decide to go ... that strange, I have the feeling of being watched by the glass ... I look back and nothing. Mandy no, he is not watching you.


	3. Surprise

**It's eight o'clock at night, I'm bored at home, trying to distract myself with tv ... Oh Tommy, why you moved me so much? I feel something in my body... I  never had luck with men. The doorbell rings. Who will that get me out of my dream?  
** \- Oh my God ... Tommy?  
-Hey ... Ah ... sorry ...  
\- No problems  (I think my body will explode). Sit,  I will get something to drink.  
\- Oh, Mandy, I came to apologize to you, does not mean that you were joking.  
\- Ok Tommy, iced tea, accepts?  
\- Yes, thank you. Mad Dog is not the kind of guy that a girl must face  
I sit down beside you and I can  notice the silver chain he's wearing. My God he is so manly in that jeans and dark blue shirt, that smells wonderful and I can feel here.  
\- Tommy, (I get a little closer and give your tea trying to pull my hand in his), it is very difficult for a girl to be in my position, men do not take seriously.  
\- I understand, but you do not want that fight. I'm serious  
I smile and he smiled back ... His smile baffles me, I never saw him like that, but it still is not relaxed. What does he have? I want to change the subject.  
\- Thank you Tommy, but you should not care with me, your girlfriend may be jealous ..  
\- Do not have time for girls Mandy  
\- Ouch…  
Silence dominates the environment ... and suddenly I feel brave enough to get close. Step my fingers through your hair with gel, I down his face, feel his stubble, and watch him close his eyes accepting my touch  
\- Oh Mandy...  
He holds my hand and kisses her ... those lips that I want so much to prove.  
Our faces will slowly finding and I can’t believe that we will kiss ... and as he kisses well, his lips next to mine, our tongues are understood perfectly, her body is hot and I can feel his icy stream on me as we lay on the couch without interrupting the delicious kiss.  
\- Ok Mandy, put your workout clothes  
\- What?  
\- If you want to face those guys I need to teach you a little MMA.  
\- Really? But…Tommy ... now?  
\- Now  
I go to the room , I'm disappointed, that kiss was so good. I return to the room and, oh my God, there he is only wearing a black Adidas shorts and a bandage ... I think my jaw must be on the ground ... that man!  
\- Mandy, lesson number one: Jiu-Jitsu  
Thank God the carpet is soft enough that we both can roll on the floor while he gives me a lesson.  I'm on top of him, her legs around my waist and I can’t avoid. I lay my body on him and resumed the kiss . 


	4. Lessons

Is so good touch those arms, the way my hand down his chest, feeling every muscle and going down his abdomen, some hairs indicating where I find happiness and in a fast move Tommy puts his body on top of mine, I'm hands free to touch your skin near the elastic of his shorts and delight me with his expression of pleasure.  
Tommy takes my top slowly, kissing my neck and down until you get to the breasts, the nipples answering their bites and kisses and I'm touching your back and pulling him against my body, he is a little sweaty. I need this man now, shot his shorts and he amused how I can snag your clothing in a hurry and he does the same with me.  
Oh Tommy, his fingers moving nimbly the inside me, making my whole body shiver and I'll repaying, stroking it with my hands feeling it grow, it's so good. I just can’t stop to touch his body.  
\- Mandy, Range me that package near the sofa, I need to get this bandage  
I turn back to him and I'll lazily dragging the carpet when I feel his hands tightly grabbing me by the waist and slowly penetrating. Without stop moving, Tommy gets in my hair and pulls my head back so that his mouth is right next to my ear  
\- Lesson number two: never turn your back on your opponent  
I try to loosen, I want to stay in a position where I can see him but your hands is holding my waist harder and the movements are deeper  
\- Who has the advantage in that fight is me, and I'll just stop when I listen to your hands hitting the ground ... Come to me baby…  
I can’t help the moans and am loving feel her breath on my neck. I can’t believe, he moans so hot.  
Penetrating me much harder, my body responds moving and seeking what he is offering me, feel my body be taken by a heat and have a wonderful orgasm, my hand hit the ground indicating my withdrawal and then he reaches the apex dropping my body in that soft carpet and laying beside me.  
I lay over her body and start to play with the chai around his neck, trying to understand that man of few words and not so cheerful expression.  
We chatted a bit, when I feel sleep taking care of me. Tommy gets up and carries me to the bed. Feeling safe in your arms, babbling  
\- Stay here ...  
\- Ok, I stay


	5. This Guy Will Kill Me

I wake up in the morning and realize that Tommy is not on my side. I take a leap out of bed. Path to the living room, your bag is not there, nor the mess we left the night before. Just a note on the table.  
"Mandy, I had things to resolve. I'm sorry, you're a nice girl and I may not be good for you. Tommy Riordan "  
Hell Tommy. Do you run away?  
Kiss the ticket and put it close to my chest ... I'll find Tommy and you will be mine…  
I’m back to my real life, working and training everyday, Tommy is always on the gym, very cute as always… I can’t hate him, I just… O h my God, I just want that man. We talk every day, I think Mad Dog have noticed something between us, I don’t care, I just wish Tommy doesn’t escape me anymore.  
Today is a day to solve this.  
What?? Who’s this girl talking with Tommy? I can’t believe. Is he interested in another girl? So that's why he says he is not a right guy for me?  
It's late, I'm alone in the gym. I trained late, I'm angry with Tommy. Damn. I will take a shower and there’s so much man here during the day that never dare to enter this bathroom.  
-What the hell ... Tommy?  
\- Sorry, I thought I was alone here  
\- Me too, I never come in here.  
\- You can take your shower, I promise not to look  
\- I can’t say the same.  
It was just what I needed, what happens with this shower?  
\- Problems?  
Oh, I do not want to talk to him but ....  
\- Seems not to work  
\- I’ll take a look  
Mandy, he's naked coming your way  
\- Get over there ... Hmmm  
Woww ... like magic, the shower running back and here we are, beneath this warm water and my anger goes all out.  
We started kissing, I grab my soap vanilla, this scent mixed with the smell of it ... oh, it's a delight.  
\- Come  
-Where?  
Tommy brings me to a major bank in front of the shower. I will not stop kissing him but when I realize I'm lying already, feel the weight of his body on top of me while kissing my ear, my neck, going down to her breasts ...  
\- I'll kiss your whole body today  
I feel his hot breath between my legs ... it is near, Tommy and his tongue wandering through my sex, his fingers playing inside me, first one, then another, I grab her hair and give myself a wonderful explosion and before he could return, I feel again the weight of his body on top of me and penetrate me and he is so good. My hips seek it and we are in perfect harmony


	6. Ohh this man

\- Mandy, do not let this shower running for nothing  
And suddenly we are under water, he stood, me with my legs around his waist. He is strong enough to get up and I can relax, safe in his muscular shoulders, feel your giants traps ...  
\- Today I want to slowly dear.  
\- Tommy, you're killing me  
\- Come to your man  
And my body responds to his appeal with a wonderful orgasm, grab your body with my legs and he explodes.  
We are exhausted. He lies down on the bench again, I love lying on top of her strong body ... he's sweaty and wet and I caress the hairs on his chest.  
\- You were strange this afternoon, are angry?  
\- I saw a girl today with you Tommy. I thought you had gone that night because he was interested in someone else.  
\- Oh dear, that girl is just a person who came to me after seeing me in Sparta. I do not know if she had other intentions. I shrugged. This jealous?  
\- Do not be so abused Mr. Riordan ...  
He smiles. I was missing his smile  
\- Mandy, better get going. The security may begin to wonder our delay.  
We left the gym. Why he can’t always be happy?  
\- I'm hungry  
\- Good, let's eat  
I look like a fool, thinking pretty sexy that man with a sandwich and a coke. Maybe his father didn’t like to see he coming out of the diet. We talked about Sparta, on our tastes.  
\- Tell me a little more about you Tommy, I saw something on TV about the last fight of Sparta. You and your brother.  
\- It´s late Mandy, I'll walk you home.  
He calls the waiter, paid the bill and get up without giving me a chance to continue the conversation . Tommy draft is back.  
I take a deep breath. Again I lose.  
We walked towards my house and Tommy is the winner of the " I am sexy even with the toothpick"  
\- It's here, right?  
\- Ah, so you remember where I live  
\- Yeah you know Mandy, I need to apologize. I was not running away from you, would not have gone that way in the morning. Maybe I scared myself with how it all happened.  
\- Ok Tommy, apology accepted  
\- I feel like an animal, I am recovering from various events  
\- You're not very happy huh?  
\- I was happy that night, and I'm happy now ... I just...  
\- Shhhhh ... come on  
And I'm dragging this man into my house...  
\- Should I lock the bedroom door and handcuff you in bed tonight?  
\- This threatening me?  
\- Maybe ... Maybe not, the important thing is that I'll do something with you that I have not had the opportunity.  
Her expression is serious but I will not miss it this time, not tonight.  
\- Wait here  
Let me see, I think I have a chocolate here somewhere… yes!  
I started kissing my man and I was walking very slowly with my hands on his body until I reach the middle of your legs. I put my hands inside her underwear and playing with it will ... Oh Tommy moans softly and I'm doing the same course of my hands with kisses and taking your clothes.  
\- I did not forget to reciprocate his affection, baby  
\- Oh dear  
I open the package and put the chocolate pieces in your navel and going down to see and hear a moan grabbing the bed sheets and his body filled with pleasure until your body collapses. I put the last piece of chocolate in your mouth and kiss.  
\- - I'm tired Tommy  
\- Me too, come here honey  
And I lay in his arms and one thing bothers me  
\- Do you think Mad Dog had notice anything?  
-Why?  
\- I don’t know, sometimes I think too he notices everything that happens in there  
\- All have realized Mandy, even if you are taking away a little of me since the day I left  
\- Yes, we still talk every day during training  
\- We do not owe nothing to anyone. Why the question?  
\- I just don’t trust him.  
\- He's just a guy who feels a star, nothing more. Don’t worry baby… you need to sleep… Good night.  
\- Good night honey.  
What? I don’t believe ... three o'clock in the morning, I lost sleep. Good thing he's still here, he sleeps like an angel, is beautiful. Like a child needing a cuddle and I want to do this. I pull him into my arms, I hope he does not wake up, it makes a noise and straightens her head on my chest and I fall asleep stroking his hair and savoring the aroma.


	7. Angry

Is it just me or the bed is empty? Again? Wait ... what is that wonderful smell?  
\- Good morning ... I brought her coffee ...  
\- Breakfast in bed Tommy?  
\- Sure ... Cappuccino, toast, scrambled eggs and strawberries  
\- What a delight.  
\- Oh I'm sorry, but I shifted in your pantry and in your pots  
\- I would never be angry. Come. This coffee is not just for me.  
\- Wait ... I put a song.  
\- Take my Ipod.  
\- Let me see .... I'm surprised ... How about this to brighten our morning coffee? Lloyd Banks  
\- It's very good. Did not know you were so gifted.  
\- I had to take care of myself and my mother too early Mandy.  
At 14 years old we fled the house of my father.  
I can’t believe he decided to speak and I can barely take my coffee  
\- After she died I went into the army. There things are not easy  
\- Oh baby boy (and I caress your face). His eyes lost their shine.  
I put my mug aside and embrace him.  
\- Hahahaha, calm baby, will shed my capuccino  
\- You already smiling again  
\- Must be the effect of "Mandy"  
This sounds like music to my ears and so followed our Sunday. Friendly and romantic.  
Something is not right. It's been two days since Tommy does not appear, do not call and will not appear for training. Did something happen? I feel a mixture of anger and concern. Nobody knows where he is ... Mandy Ok, one more than it does to you, best to move on, or at least, try.  
Three days and no news of him. It's late, I'm sitting in a corner of the ring, eyes full of tears ... no one else here. Ah drug, I hear footsteps.  
-Mandy?  
\- Am I hearing right? It is the voice of Tommy, but do not want to see it  
\- I knew I would find you here.  
\- What do you want? Do not come near me.  
\- I'm sorry my love, you might not believe me, but I had an emergency in Texas. I had to help my friend's wife in the army, I promised him. everything happened very fast.  
\- And could not tell me? Three days and no news? How do you think I felt?  
I feel he is approaching ...  
\- Please dear ... forgive me ... Mandy!!!! Is this ... is blood???


End file.
